The invention relates to a texturing machine for draw texturing a plurality of synthetic multi-filament yarns. A texturing machine of this general type is disclosed in DE 100 26 942 A1 and Patent Publication US 2002/0088218A1.
For draw texturing a plurality of yarns, texturing machines of the described type possess a corresponding plurality of side by side processing stations. Each of the processing stations comprises a plurality of processing units, such as, for example, feed systems, false twist texturing units, and takeup devices, which serially advance, texture, draw, and wind the yarn to a package.
To drive the processing units, basically two different variants are known. In a first variant, all processing units of a group, for example, all first feed systems of the processing stations together are synchronously driven by one drive. However, this variant has in general the disadvantage that it does not permit an individual control of the processing stations. To avoid such disadvantage, the above cited documents disclose a variant of the drive, which uses individual drives to drive the processing units within the processing stations. In this process, a group frequency changer activates the individual drives of a group of processing units of adjacent processing stations, such as, for example, all individual drives of the first feed systems. However, it has now been found that the individual activation of the processing stations results in that the individual drives of the processing units are more often connected and disconnected separately from one another. In this connection, it must be ensured that in the operating state, each of the individual drives of a group of processing units have the same operating parameters, for example, drive speed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a texturing machine of the initially described type in such a manner that even after shutting down certain individual drives, it is always possible to operate the processing units of a functional group of a plurality of processing stations in a certain operating state without requiring a larger number of control systems.